Blue Blood Rose
by BlackRose629
Summary: Summary is in the story...this is a OC fanfiction...Please read and review, but if you just want to say my Fanfic is a mary sue then keep it to yourself. Because I like writing with fan characters and I like it when others do it too... Hagi and SolomonXOC
1. Chap1 Misa Chishio

Misa chishio is attacked by a chiropteran on a camping trip. She soon finds out she herself is a chiropteran and she is the reincarnation of Saya, whose misson in life is to kill all chiropterans, and her twin sister Diva. HagiXOC SolomanXOC R&R again please don't be mean in the review...and again if you have a problem with fan characters keep it to yourself I myself like when people write OCs in fanfcitions makes it different from the shows

((30 years in the past…))

**Rain fell from the sky, as two girls battled, their sword kilting every few second. No knew who would win. The girls were sisters twins sisters Diva and Saya. The only way to tell them a part was their eye color. Diva's eyes were a blue as the sea, and Saya's were red as a rose. As they fought a man with raven black hair and pretty blue eyes named Hagi in his right arm he heeled a cello case in the shape of a coffin, He fought another man with short blonde and green eyes named Soloman. Their fights went on for hours, finally Diva had Saya pined to the ground her blade dripping with her own blood. Diva slapped Saya in the heart, Diva blood dripping in to Saya's blood stream. "Saya!!!" Hagi screamed her name but it was too late she was dead.**

Diva- **laughs** Goodbye sister… **She looked over to Soloman who still fought with Hagi.** Soloman!! **Soloman jumped away from Hagi and landed in front of diva, then bowed to her and asked…**

Soloman- yes, Diva?

Diva- let's go, I'm bored I also I'm feel very sleepy…

Soloman- As you wish… **He picked up Diva and the second she was in his arms they disappeared… Hagi drops his cello case and runs to Saya, She was dead. But when Hagi placed his head to her chest he could hear her heart it was very faint. Saya was not breathing so why did her still beat. Hagi took Saya's body and place it in a old abandoned castle. Time pasted and the cocoon that Saya would sleep in for 30 years appeared. So Hagi waited, a waiting for his mistress to return…**

((30 years in the present…))

Riku- Misa heads up! **Misa lifted her head in time to see a red kick ball coming toward her, she jumped to catch it but it flu over her head and landed at the feet of a boy with auburn spiky hair and mahogany eyes.**

Misa- **She waves over to him.** Kai throw it here! **Kai picked up kick ball and threw it back to Riku, Misa waited for the kick ball to be thrown at her. When Riku threw the ball a little to low and it nearly flew into Misa's face she let out a scream and ducked her head, letting it soar over her head and land in the grass behind her. She heard laughs come from Kai's younger brother Riku and saw him standing behind her with the ball in his hand.**

Riku- Misa? Why didn't you catch it? **He asked with a chuckle in his voice.**

Misa- It was coming right at my face!!

Kai- Yeah, we would want to hurt that beautiful face of your. **He said in a sarcastic attitude, Misa glared at him then stuck her tongue out at him.**

Misa- No! That's not it; I didn't want to catch it with my mouth.

Kai- You were hit in the mouth once, it's not like it's going to happen every time you play with a kickball... **He rolled his eyes at her, Misa glared at him again.**

Riku- Hey, that could be a very upsetting experience for her; it was her first time her mouth bleed that much! **Riku pasted her kickball and Misa threw her arm around his shoulders. **

Misa- Riku thanks for being so understanding

Misa- Hey how about you and I get out of here? Maybe go to your house and play on your new game system or something? **She grinned and Riku returned the Grin and nodded, she straightened herself and tossed the kickball over her shoulder back at Kai.** Riku and I are leaving, have fun you two. **Kai frowned in confusion.**

Kai- Wait! Where are you two going?"

Misa- We're going out to have some fun. **Kai made a face.**

Kai- Misa you shouldn't corrupt him at such a young age, he'll be scarred for life! **Misa rolled her eyes at him then turned her back at him.**

Misa- you think your so funny Kai. **Riku chuckled and just as they were about to walk off a car pulled up and Mr. Misagusuku stepped out of the driver's side.**

George- Hey, kids how thing going?

Misa- Hi, Mr. Misagusuku. **She said, and then smiled. George smiled back at her and then shifted his eyes to Kai and Riku.**

George- Kai, Riku I'm going to meet up with an old friend for dinner. Misa would you mind baby-sitting Riku and Kai for me? **She grinned then hugging Riku and Kai, who just walked up to them.**

Misa- Sure, you know I love the young ones. **She began to giggle Riku stuck his tongue out and pulled away from her arm a little. Kai tried to do the same, but of no use.**

Kai- Don't use the word baby-sits; I mean I'm only a year younger then you Misa! And Riku thirteen years old, for goodness sack. **She giggled again and nodded.**

Misa- of course, Kai. **She patted his head, as he made a face at her.** Hey I know how about I come by in my pajama's and we make it a sleep over. We can call for take out and watch some old movies, how's that sound?

Kai-Yeah! **Kai said in a sarcastic tone as he made a goofy face that made Riku laugh. Misa just rolled her eyes at him, George smiled at the kids.** So tell me your pajama's do they consist of something more than just a T-shirt and shorts?

Misa- **She blushed at his question.** Why would you wan to know that??

Kai- Just curious… **He then made an evil grin at her.**

Misa- you know how the saying goes curiousness killed the cat

Kai- I'm not a Cat, and that not even how it goes… **Misa rolled her eyes.** Alright if I promise to behave would you mind if I watch the movies with you guys us? And besides what does it matter anyway 18 no need to be shy about your body. **Riku and Kai laughed at how red Misa's face got.**

Misa- **Grinned** Well then maybe I should come over in my underwear. **Kai glared at her as his face turned red.**

Kai- Oh no, you won't!!

Misa- **She narrowed her eyes at him.** Just watch me!! **She said with sly a grin, Riku and George laughed at them.**

George- Can I give a suggestion for your choice in underwear this time?? **She nodded and giggles **I like the black and red pair you showed me once, wear that…

Misa- you got it! **Kai shook his head as Misa and George smiled and made a thumbs up at each other.**

Kai- you guys have a very weird relationship it disturbs me. **Misa and George begin to laugh. Kai crossed his arms angrily and rolled his eyes.**

Misa- Kai stop acting like a baby. **He glared at her and was about to open his mouth to say something when he closed it when he suddenly heard the irritating voice that called his name from across the park.**


	2. Chap2 Pranks and camping oh my

Mao-Kai! **They all turn to see Mao a girl who thought as herself as Kai's girlfriend, Misa didn't like her very much. Kai hid behind Misa. George smiled and waved at Mao.**

George-Bye Kids, have fun! **Kai reached out and tried to grab his father's T-shirt.**

Kai- Dad, please!!! Take me with you!!!! **Mao smiled and giggled as she waved over to Kai.**

Mao- Kai you're so funny! **Kai flinched and forced a smile. Misa sighed and grabbed Riku's arm.**

Misa- Let's go Riku lets leave the two love birds alone. **She laughed lightly and walked past them but Kai stopped herby grabbing her sleeve.**

Kai- No, don't leave, and we are not love bird! **Mao glared at Misa.**

Mao- Kai. **She said in an annoyed tone, so Misa decided to play a little prank, she grinned what it made Kai worry.**

Misa- Oh Kai you should have told me sooner!! **He frowned at her and blushed slightly when she threw her arms around his neck and pulled herself close to his body, and kissed his left cheek.**

Kai- What the hell are you doing?! **He whispered in her ear, as she made another sly grin.**

Misa- Just act like you told me something important or something…and I promise she'll never bother you again… **So he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.** Kai could you please tell her we want to be alone. **Riku looked away and placed his hands over his mouth to keep himself from laughing at this view, Mao glared at them.**

Mao- Ka…Kai!! What's going on?!! **She screamed in a demanding way. Kai blinked for a second before he hugged Misa tighter and just glared at Mao. He began to blush again but he felt so right having Misa in his arms.**

Kai- Mao, we want to be left alone! **Mao growled and turned on her feet, stomping away. Misa pulled away from Kai and started laugh very loud Riku join in the laugher.**

Misa- Heh-heh, now she won't bother you any more. **Riku giggled some more.**

Riku- I don't know, Mao is pretty persistent when it comes to Kai

Misa- In any case that will hold her off, at least for the time being. Oh! Do guys want to go camping?

Riku- sounds like fun! **Misa yawned as she looked down at her watch.** Wow it's almost 9:00. Why don't we head over to your house? I'll just borrow a t-shirt and shorts from Kai. We can order the pizza when we get there. **He nodded and they walked off. Misa looked at Kai and smiled.** you coming? We can talk about tomorrow and stuff we can go camping, and then swimming in the lake.

Kai- Sounds good. **Misa smiled, grabbed Riku's hand and Kai's hand as they walked to Kai's and Riku's house.**

Riku- Misa that was so cool, the way you got Mai away from Mao.

Misa- It wasn't that hard to know what makes a girl jealous.

Riku- What do you mean?

Misa- In case you haven't noticed I am a girl. **Riku's mouth dropped open in silly surprise.**

Misa- You are?! Here I thought you were just a new species of dog. **she laughs and hugs him from the side.**

Misa- you are so lucky you're cute. **They both start to laugh.**

((The next day… at night…))

Misa- what a long day… To bad your dad couldn't come with us…

Riku- yeah, he said he still needed to talk with his friend before he left.

Misa- oh well maybe next time… **She gets under her the blanket, and listens to what's happening outside the tent. It's was raining and thundering, she heard Riku give a short cry and then dive under the blanket with her at the crack of lighting. Misa laughed lightly and messed with his hair, after a purposely horrific flash of lighting her flashlight dimmed. For a moment the lights went out and in a flash of lighting she saw something moving in the other side of the blanket and she let out a scream which in turn made Riku scream.**

Kai- Stop screaming! It's just me! **The flashlights came back on and she saw Kai curled up with the blanket pulled over him, she glared at him.**

Misa- Kai, get out of my blanket!

Kai- you know I hate lighting!

Misa- It can't hurt you in here, you big baby.

Kai- I don't care. It still scares me. **She rolls her eyes. She pulls off her t-shirt, and puts it over Kai's head and grinned at the face Kai was making.** I thought I said that I didn't want you wearing your underwear around us…

Misa- and I remember not caring. **Riku smiled and laid his head on Misa shoulder as he fell asleep.** Cool it stopped raining… Hey Riku lets go take a walk!

Riku- **smiles** okay ** Misa, Kai, and Riku walked out of the tent. Misa turned and waved at Kai as her and Riku walked away. Kai turned around and went back in to the tent. He was a sleep within five minutes. Misa pulled Riku closer to her body and smiled, he smiled back at her.**

Misa- Thanks Riku is sure is cold to night…

Riku- No problem, I don't mind at all **they both start to laugh, but their laughter stopped when they heard heavy breathing and hissing behind them. Misa slowly turned her head to see a giant monster standing behind them with massive sharp fangs and claws, its eyes were red and it looked hungry.**


	3. Chap3 The Grim Reaper's kiss of life

Misa- Riku, stay behind me… **She pulled Riku behind her and felt her breathing quicken, quickly she looked around trying to find something that she could use as a weapon. She saw a rusty old pole lying on the ground near the lake.** Riku, when I say the word I want you to run!

Riku- No! I'm not letting you get yourself killed! **She narrowed her eyes at the beast; she quickly pushed Riku out of the way. She jumped for the pole, as she grabbed it she cut her hand on some broken glass from a beer bottle, blood dripped on to the pole.**

Misa- Ow! Stupid drunks! **She stood up and ran at the monster when she saw it about to go after Riku.** what are you doing!!! Run, get out of here!!! **She jumped into the air and thrust the pole into the monster's month. Her blood dripping in to the monster's mouth. It let out an inhuman scream, throwing its claws at Misa, cutting her right across chest and stomach. She screamed as her blood fell to ground. The monster crumpled to the ground dead. Misa coughed up some blood; she fell to ground in to a pool of her own blood. Riku ran to her, and screamed her name…**

Riku- Misa!! Misa don't die! Please don't die!!!

Misa- Riku get Kai… **He nodded and ran in the direction of the tent, leaving Misa alone.** "_So this it… this how I'm going die, I guess I'll be seeing mom and dad soon…_" **She screamed again, the pain was getting worse. So she closed her eyes a waiting death. She suddenly felt herself being lifted in to the air… "**_**Was someone caring her?**_**" She thought to herself. She opened her eyes to see a man with raven black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. In his right arm he heeled something in the shape of a coffin. **

Misa- "_If this is the Grim Reaper, then I am liking what I am seeing…_" **She closed her eyes again.**

((Back at the tent…))

Riku- Kai!!! **A light turns on in the tent and Kai rushed out of the tent in his boxers.**

Kai- what?! What's going?!

Riku- Kai its Misa! She's hurt you have to come quickly! **Kai and Riku run to where Riku left Misa. All they found of her was her blood on the ground. Kai's eyes grew wide at the sight of how much blood Misa lose.**

Riku- wh…where is she!!

Kai- don't worry Riku she couldn't have gone too far! "_Misa, you'd better be okay!_" **A mile away from where Misa fell, the man laid her on my back in the soft grass under a tree. Her long raven black hair laded out under her. The moon was large and bright in the sea of luminous stars. The man smiled softly down at her. She opened her eyes, her red (right) and blue (left) eyes shining in the moonlight. The man kneels next to her, she notices him grab a dagger from his long black coat. He then undid some band aides that were around his right hand. When Misa saw his hand her eyes went wide it wasn't like a normal hand it was a red claw. He took the dagger and with it he made a large slice across his palm, a good amount of blood came from it. He handed his claw hand to Misa, but all she did was look at it…**

((A mile back…))

Kai- Riku go get my cell phone, and call dad…

Riku- what about you?!

Kai- I'm going to look for Misa…

Riku- Kai, be careful…

Kai- I will, and don't worry I'll find her…

Riku- good luck… He runs to the tent and Kai Continues to look for Misa.

((A mile away…))

Misa- wh…what are you doing?

The man- you must drink it…

Misa- what are crazy?! I'm not a vampire or something!!! **He starts to move closer to her. Misa became sacred and tries to stand up, but can't she had lost too much blood to move around. She now has her back lining on the tree. The man puts his bleeding hand to his lips and drinks his blood. He then grabs Misa by her wrist pulling her very close to him, with his right hand pulled her face close to his; he began to kiss her with great passion. Again her eyes grew wide but then they slowly closed enjoying the kiss, she could feel his tongue sliding into her month, his blood flowing down her throat. She could feel her strength coming back. But, suddenly her whole body began to get very warm; she opened her eyes very wide, her red and blue eyes began to glow. The man stopped kissing her, and laid her back down on the ground. Her eyes still wide and glowing, the man rubbed his left hand's fingers on her right cheek.**

The man- Forgive me… **suddenly he heard screams coming from behind him a few feet away. It was Kai screaming Misa's name. The man kissed Misa's forehead and disappear. Kai made his way to Misa, who still had the same expression her face her eyes still glowing. It sacred Kai, he began to shack her as he screamed her name over and over.**

Kai- Misa! Misa!! Answer me!!! **Tears filled his eyes…The feeling left Misa's body, and her eyes stopped glowing. She blinked her eyes and looked at Kai.**

Misa- Kai? What happen? What am I doing here?

Kai- Misa!!! **He hugged her, she looked confused…**

Misa- what going on? You're crying!

Kai- huh? Oh… rubs his eyes… I was worried…

Misa- Kai, where's Riku…

Kai- he went to call dad, and tell you got hurt…oh, let me see your wound…

Misa- No, kai you don't have too…

Kai- just let take a look to make soon you're alright… **Moves some of her ripped clothes.** I mean you are covered in blood so they will need to be treated… His eyes grew wide, all of wounds Misa were gone.

Misa- Kai? Kai?! **sacks his shoulders.** what's wrong?!

Kai- huh?! Oh, it's nothing… "_This makes no senses…_" **Riku finds Kai and Misa, he tells them that George was coming but since Misa is alright they stay at a near by cabinet with George.**


	4. Chap4 Lake monster

((The next morning))

George- morning kids! **opens the window and lets the sunlight in making Riku, Misa, Kai groan.**

Misa- It's to early George we need more sleep! **Puts her blanket over her head.**

Riku & Kai- yeah!! **they put their pillows over their heads.**

George- oh come on!!! I'll make your favorites! And we can go swimming in the lake after words!! What do you said?

Misa- **moans and groans under her blanket.**

Riku- yeah!! **jumps out of bed, and runs to the kitchen.**

Kai- Sighs alright…**he gets out of bed.**

Misa- sighs I guess I'll get up too… **she sits up on the bed**

George- that's the spirit! **He follows Riku into the kitchen. Kai looks back at Misa who is yawning, he walks over to her and sits next to her on the bed.**

Kai- you sure you want to come? You feeling alright?

Misa- **smiles** Kai, I'm fine really

Kai- But you lost so much blood lost night, I don't even think we should have stayed…

Misa- you worry to much I feel fine I'm glad we stayed, Riku and George having a good time… and I thi-- **But before she could say another word, Kai pulled her close to himself and hugged.** Kai?

Kai- But, I do worry… I know you think your adult just because you parent gone and your 18. But you don't know much mean to our family your like a sister to me and Riku. **He narrowed his eyes, he felt like him and Misa were being watch. He turned around and saw his father and Riku watching them from the door way.**

George- **grins** why, don't you two look cozy? What do you think Riku?

Riku- **grins and nods** yeah, very cozy!!

George- thought we'd tell you guys that breakfast is almost ready, you to look busy so leave you two alone…

Riku- yeah! Very alone **they close the door and Misa and Kai could hear their laugher go down the hallway.**

Kai- Grr, guys!!! **Misa's face was completely red the second she found out they were watching and it was still red after they left. Kai still had his arms around Misa.**

Misa- I…I think I'm go to get changed…

Kai- huh? Oh okay… **Kai let her out his grip, she grabbed her one of her bags and ran to the bathroom.**

Misa- **sighs** "_what's wrong with me, why am I so embarrassed?_" **After Breakfast they all headed over to lake, after a few hours they decided to head back to the cabinet…**

Kai- **yawns** hey lets head back I'm getting hungry

George- sounds good…

Riku- Misa, let's go

Misa- **smiles** coming **but, suddenly Misa was pulled under the water as she felt water flow over her head she gasping for air. She felt herself beginning to panic and starting to fight. She finally got her head above water gasping for air as she let out a large scream.**

Kai- Misa!!! **They ran in that direction and saw Misa fighting to get herself out of the water. Misa dove under the water and swam over to them as fast as she could. When she got closer to them, she looked down to see what was pulling her down. What she saw made her eyes go wide and she had to quickly pull her head back up to get more air before her lungs filled up with water from gasping under water. She grabbed Kai's arm and pulled as hard as she could, her head blasted through the water and she gasped for air.**

Kai- Misa, are you alright?!

Misa- No! Something got itself around my foot!!! **She screamed, trying to pull her foot as hard as she could out of the water. The pressure around her foot let up and she fell back on top of Kai. The water shot up in to the air a monster shot out of it, this one looked like something from an old monster movie it shot it's tail at Riku wrapping it around his waist, and pulling him into the water then into the air. his eyes went wide, he was too frightened to even scream. Misa looked around and saw something shiny that looked like a weapon on the shore; she ran to it and grabbed it, noticing that it was a metal letter opener as she clutched it she felt it slice her hand and that some of her blood dripped onto it from a her cut.**

Misa- ow!! Why the hell is a letter opener out here! **She quickly remembered what happened last night. When her blood dripped into the monster's month it died.**

Misa- Don't worry Riku I'm com--- **She was cut off when it's tightened its grip on around Riku, making him scream in pain. Riku!!! The monster at her, she got the letter opener and stabbed it right in the chest. It let out a scream of pain then jumped high into the air. Riku screamed loudly when he saw how high he was over the water and screamed again. When the creatures begin to break up, the tail gave way and he fell toward the water. Kai's eyes widened to he saw his little brother falling and rushed to catch him, he reached him in time. His was breathing was heavily, but when Kai caught him. His breathing went back to normal he threw his arms around his brother's neck and hugged him tight. Kai wrapped his arms around Riku and held him as tight.**

Riku-Thank you so much, Kai! **As tears fell down his cheeks.**

Kai- no problem little bro…happy to help **Misa sighed sat down on the shore. George walked past Kai and Riku, and sat next to Misa on the shore.**

George- Are you okay?

Misa- I'm fine, It's just that thing is like the one that I killed last night…

George- So that how you knew how to kill it…

Misa- yeah, I guess…**They looked out into the water and saw Riku crying into Kai's shoulder, Kai patted his head with a sad and angry look on his face.**

George- poor Riku looks so upset.

Misa- Well yeah he did fell almost 50 feet toward wat- **Misa stopped and turned around to see a tall blond man and a blond woman in a lab coat. The man stepped toward Misa.**


	5. Chap5 I'M A WHAT!

Man- You handled that monster quite well.

Misa- um… thanks?

George- Oh! Misa this David and this is Julia she is a doctor. **Riku and Kai watch them from the water.** I call them here and told them about what happen last night…

Misa- you guys know what that thing was?

Julia- yes, we sure do **She smiled down at Misa, like this was some normal conversation they were having.**

Misa- So what was it?

David- A Chiropteran. **She raised an eyebrow at him.**

Misa- it's that another name for a bat or something?

David- yes…

Misa- I was attacked by something abit bigger than a bat…

David- they are called Chiropterans, because of their need for human blood.

Misa- I see… how do you know all this?

George- their from an organization called the Red Shield; their mission is to kill the Chiropterans.

Misa- okay… I have to tell if I didn't fight one of those things myself, I would think you all were crazy!

David- speaking of the attacks what did you use as a weapon?

Misa- well the first time I used a pole, but I also cut my hand on some glass trying to get to it, this time I used a old letter opens I also cut my hand grabbing it.

Julia- so when they were use they were covered in your blood each time?

Misa- I think so, why?

Julia- Would it be alright if I took a sample of your blood?

Misa- Why? **She asked, as she pushed her arm close to her chest, and backed up a step. Julia went in her lab coat and pulled out a small box that said "blood sample kit". She smiled sweetly at Misa to show her that she meant no harm.**

Julia- The test will only take a second; it will be over before you know it.

Misa- **She narrowed her eyes at Julia.** that's what all doctor, say but it's so not true…

Julia- Yeah I know but it's so you can relax, and not worry… **She smiled sweetly at her again.**

Misa- **sighs** okay, but be gentle. **Julia wrapped a rubber band around her arm and inserted the needle. Misa looked away as her blood was drawn. When Julia got a sufficient amount she pulled the needles out and put a band aide on the area. She walked to her kit and did a few more things and just starred at the results.**

Julia- Amazing, truly amazing!!!

David- what is it?

Julia- their DNA is very identical. Both Saya and Diva's are in her DNA!

Misa- "_Saya? Diva? What are they talking about??_"

David- good work, Julia…

Julia- thanks

Misa- what are you guys talking about?!

David- this maybe hard to believe, may even think we're crazier then you already do…

Misa- I've been chased by monster called "Chiropterans" who have tried to kill me, I think I can handle whatever you dish out…

Julia- okay, we believe you are the reincarnation of a powerful Chiropteran named Saya, but some how you also have some of Diva's DNA in you…

Misa- I don't understand how is that even possible?!

David- This all we can tell you, you'll have to remember the rest yourself. Just know that you're Saya's reincarnation. In other words you are Saya…

Misa- Alright fine so If am her reincarnation, what is you want with me?

David- what we want is you to continue her work in killing the Chiropteran…

Kai- what! You want her to go and kill more of those things! She just made it alive killing the first two!!!

Misa- **smiles** oh, kai… "thank you kai…"

David- I see we will be agreeing anytime soon, we'll be now our way, we'll be sees each other again Misa… and George… **George looked up to David** remember what we talked about… **George looked away with an angry look on his face.**

George- right…

Misa- hm? "Wonder, what that's about…" **They head back to the cabinet and pack up their things and drive back home by the time they home it was in the middle of the night. George drives Misa back to her apartment.**

Misa- **waves from her apartment door** thanks George!!! Kai, Riku I'll be come over so we walk to school together!

Riku- okay!!!

Kai- Try not to sleep in this time so we don't have to wait!!! **Misa sticks out her tongue at kai, and George drives away, Misa opens the door and walk in to her apartment, the light in her room was on...**


	6. Chap6 Hagi, The Chevalier

Misa- "_That's weird; I remember turn off all the lights...Is someone here?"_ **She slowly walked to where the umbrellas were grabbing the largest and heaviest one. Slowly she walked to her bedroom door, as she got closer to the door she could hear music come from her room. **"_It sounds like a cello, this song it sound so familiar, like I've heard it befo--_" **She suddenly fell to the ground, she gripped both sides of her head in pain.** What's happening to me?! **Suddenly heard a voice different from her own, "Hagi!!!" it screamed in delight.** Hagi?! **She let out a scream of pain, she fainted. She woke in her bed in her room, she sat up. Sitting in a chair next to her was the same handsome young man carrying a coffin shaped case, with his raven black hair and pretty blue eyes who gave her his blood at the lake. Her eyes widened in surprise, she back away her back hitting the wall. **

Man- I'm sorry, do I scare?

Misa- What are you doing in my apartment?!!

Man- I am scaring you, I'd have left… **He took his coffin shaped case and throw it over his shoulder. He stood up walked to the door, suddenly fell to the floor. His right hand grabbed his left shoulder in pain, blood dripping from it hitting the floor under him. He tries to stand up, but failed and fell back on to his knees.**

Misa- oh, no! You're hurt!!! **She jumped from her bed, and kneeled next to him with a worried look on her face.** what happen to you?!

Man- I…I don't understand why do come to my aid, don't I frighten you?

Misa- right now lets not worry about how I feel!!! We need to rap up that wound! **She grabbed his coffin shaped case, moved it a side and grabbed his right hand. She then wrapped his right arm behind her neck, and slowly pulled him up. They gradually made their way to her couch. She sat him down on the couch and ran in to her parent's room. She ran back out with a first aid kit.** um… do you mind taking off your coat?

Man- medicine will not help my wound… **his face was so expressionlessly it was hard for Misa to read it…**

Misa- then what can I do to help you?

Man- blood… It is needed heal a Chevalier's wounds…

Misa- a chevalier…does that you're a chiropteran?

Man- **groans in pain.** yes…

Misa- **A look of sadness was in her eyes, she hate to see anyone in pain, she had to do something!** But, if hurt why come here? Why not go find some blood or something…

Man- **he closed his eyes in pain** I wanted to see…you **her eyes widened in surprise again, she began to blush.**

Misa- But, why? Why would you want to see someone like? **She said in a sad tone, but he didn't answer her question. His eyes were still closed. "**_**Did he fell asleep?**_**" she thought to herself.** May, I know your name?

Man- Hagi… **He grabbed his shoulder in pain again.**

Misa- "_Hagi! That's the name hear the voice say!_" Hagi… **His eyes opened when she said his name in her kind and sweet voice, it made him feel happy even tho he didn't show it.**

Misa- Hagi, you can have my blood… **her statement shocked him, but began to pat her head. She looked up at him confused. **

Hagi- thank you… But, I can not…

Misa- what?! What not?

Hagi- I do not wish to frighten you… You still are finding out who you really are. If a drink you blood you may regret letting me… **She narrowed her eyes at him, she then walks to him, sat on his lap, she then pull off her t-shirt exposing her neck to him along with chest and stomach. Hagi's face turned mild shade of red. Even Saya wasn't this direct…**

Misa- please, I can't stand by and watch you in pain not do something about it… So if my blood can help then you can have it… **His eyes widen, He wanted to suck from beautiful neck, from the start he just didn't want to scare her even more like he did before. But, seeing her exposed to him made him more thirst. He couldn't hold back his wants and desires no longer. He softly kissed Misa's forehead and thanked her for her kindness. ****He leaned into her, making her fall on to the cough as he kissed ****right side of her neck as she bent her neck to the left, so he would have more room. He licked the middle of the right side of her neck, this made her moan loudly. This brought him pleasure to hear her; she could see it in his eyes. Squeezed gently at her soft skin with his lips, tasting her salty skin. Her skin Blend with natural flavors, Hagi's fangs released broking her flesh. Misa's blood pooled at his lips as he gently bite more in to her neck, making her moan loader, he savored her voice and the flavor her blood flowing down his throat. Its sweetness set his body ablaze. He pulled away, watching she's and his wounds heal quickly and vanish. Hagi looked down at her, his red eyes a glow for a moment; he brushed her cheek gently with his fingers. She smiled up at him; he wrapped his arms tightly around her, it made her happy to have his arms around. But, he quickly pulled away, then stood up from the cough.**

Hagi- I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me… **He walked over to his case, before he could even pick it up to leave. He felt Misa behind him hugging him, her arm around his wrist.**

Misa- Please don't go, I know you don't know me…But, It's been so long since someone's been here with me. Since My parent's death and I jus… **She was cut off…**

Hagi- I'm sorry, I can't… **He moved her arms, grabbed his cello case, and walked out the front door. Misa was left alone in the dark… Misa look at the door for a moment hoping for him to change his mind, then stood up, and walked in her room but before she closed the door she said…**

Misa- I guess, I should be used to this… **She then closed the door.**


End file.
